


Best I Ever Had

by tomlinbum



Series: teenage dream [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Riding, cute little boy crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s too deep into his fantasy to hear his door creak open right when the name falls from his lips, too deep into his fantasy to notice that right when he moans Louis’s name, Louis himself, is standing in Harry’s doorway, eyes wide and mouth hung open.</p>
<p>-or- </p>
<p>The one where Harry's 12 and has a huge crush on his older brother's best friend, who happens to be 22. They fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best I Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for the prompt:  
> hiii can you do one with 12 year old harry and 20 year old louis, harry has a crush on louis and one night louis catches harry humping like a pillow and hes moaning louis name and they fuck lots of dirty talk and riding please

It’s no secret that Harry likes his older brother’s best mate, Louis. Even though Louis is so much older than Harry (he’s 20 years old for Christ’s sakes), Harry’s pretty sure that Louis likes him back. If the way Louis glances at him a bit too long or smiles a bit too wide when he’s around him has anything to do with it (it does).

Louis has always been a family friend, since Harry’s older brother, Josh, had been his age. They’ve been friends for eight years. Harry developed his crush around a year ago, when he was eleven and Louis had come to stay over during Christmas break with Josh. Harry remembers blushing a bit when Louis had commented on how much taller he was getting since he’d last seen him. (“God, you’re getting tall, H. Going to be taller than me soon.”). Ever since Louis had taken notice of the changes of his body, Harry had grown the tiniest crush.

Now, Louis is over for the night, sitting on the sofa with Josh watching a sports game while stuffing their mouths with chips as well as their fourth beers. It should be disgusting the way Louis is shoving chips in his mouth, and then gulping beer while the chips are still there, but Harry can’t find it in himself to feel grossed out. If anything, Harry’s getting turned on. The way Louis’s big, manly hand grips the beer bottle is probably the hottest thing Harry’s ever seen (Harry takes that back, actually – the hottest thing he’s ever seen was last summer, when Louis came over to the Styles’ residence for a swim. The way his arm muscles bulged when he’d pulled his soaking wet body from the water had been enough of a scene for Harry to use as wanking material for two whole weeks.).

“Harry, if you’re going to stare at Louis instead of watch footie, then at least make yourself useful and go get us some more beer,” Josh says, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Harry blushes. “I’m not staring!”

Louis smiles, eyes still focused on the telly. He turns his head towards Harry slowly, giving him the smile Harry likes to call ‘Harry’s smile’. “Can you please go get us some more beer, babe?” Louis asks him, smiling sweetly.

Harry almost trips on his feet getting up to go to the fridge.

When he comes back he’s got only one beer, and hands it to Louis with a smile. Louis doesn’t thank him, not with words, but with his ‘Harry’s smile’ and Harry can’t be happier.

Instead of sitting back down, he’s goes up to his room, gathers up the tightest pair of boxer briefs he can find and brings it with him to the bathroom. He takes a long, hot shower, making sure to wash himself extra good everywhere. When Louis comes over he takes long baths, making sure he washes everywhere thoroughly just in case he trips and falls on Louis’s dick.

When he gets out of the shower, he goes to his room and checks his phone. It’s past his bedtime. He doesn’t know why he has a bedtime anyway, considering he’s twelve now. He’s tried telling his mum multiple times that twelve means he’s old enough to stay up as long as he wants to at night, but she insists he’s still her baby and her baby isn’t allowed to be up at late hours in the night. Since it isn’t a school night though, Mum might not care if he’s up a bit later than he should be. Louis is going home tomorrow morning, meaning he won’t see him until another break – that is, if he comes home with Josh during another break. Since Louis is in his last year of uni, he might come stop by when he’s out and done with uni, but Harry doubts he would, considering he’s a year older than Josh, so Josh will be on his last year once Louis is done.

He sneaks downstairs, looking to the sofa. Josh is passed out, chips still in one hand, beer in the other. Louis is starring at the telly intently, almost too hard, really. Almost as if he’s trying not to focus on something else.  _Does he know I’m watching him?_ Harry asks himself.

Harry sneaks back up to his room at sits on his bed. He’s been half hard since he’s gotten into the shower earlier, thinking about how Louis could maybe (possibly, hopefully) waltz into the bathroom and ravage Harry while he’s in the shower. Anytime he thinks about Louis he gets a hard-on, not being able to help it. He is a tween boy with a crush on an older man with a beard, sue him.

Harry’s whole body itches with the need to relieve the hardness in his briefs. He leans back on his bed, closing his eyes tightly as he lets his mind wander.

He thinks of Louis pinning him down, face in the mattress as he pounds him from behind. He thinks of Louis fucking into him so hard that he screams, begging Louis to fuck him  _harder, harder, harder._ He’s so hard in his briefs that it’s almost painful, but he keeps teasing himself with his thoughts, keeping his fists clenched on the side of him while his hips push up from the bed instinctively.

He thinks of Louis biting on his neck, grabbing his arse cheeks, pulling his cock out and finishing off on Harry’s fucked out hole. Thinks of begging Louis to let him come because he needs to come so bad, thinks of Louis sucking his cock into his mouth and letting Harry come in his mouth, then kissing him while his come is still in Louis’s mouth, on his tongue.

Harry lets out a shaky exhale, getting up on all fours and grabbing a pillow from the head of his bed. He pushes the pillow between his legs, his thighs tightening around it and keeping it pushed right up against his bulge. His head falls down in between his arms while he grinds down against the pillow, pretending Louis is behind him, fucking him so slowly that Harry has to fuck back onto his cock and push down into the bed sheets to get what he wants.

“Louis,” Harry moans, his hips swirling in tight circles. He’s so close, but not close enough. He needs to touch his cock, but he’s too deep into his fantasy to do anything than fuck his hips down into the pillow.

He’s too deep into his fantasy to hear his door creak open right when the name falls from his lips, too deep into his fantasy to notice that right when he moans Louis’s name, Louis himself, is standing in Harry’s doorway, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

He’s torn from his fantasy when he hears his door close and footsteps making their way towards his bed in the middle of the room.

Harry turns, eyes gone wide and cheeks red when he notices who’s inside of his room.

“I- I can explain!” is the first thing Harry thinks to say, sitting on his bed on his legs. He wants nothing more than to run away and hide right now, feels humiliated out of imagine.

Louis shakes his head. “Were you – did you moan my name?”

Harry looks into his lap. “I’m sorry, God, you probably think I’m disgusting now or something.”

“No,” Louis shakes his head, a hand lifting Harry’s chin. His grip is hard. When Harry looks up, his eyes meeting with Louis’s, he notices Louis’s eyes are dark, so dark that their almost black. “Loved hearing my name coming from those pretty lips.”

Harry gulps. “Really? You don’t hate me?”

Louis licks his lips. “If I hated you, would I be like this?”

He grabs Harry’s hand, placing it lightly on top of the obvious bulge in his sweats. Harry bites his lip, squeezing his hand softly around the bulge underneath his hand. Louis huffs out a laugh.

“God, you make me so hot, Harry. You’re so sexy. Can’t believe you couldn’t tell. Every time I’m around you I have to try my hardest not to fuck you right in front of everyone. But I can’t do that. Can’t fuck you at all, really, can I? You’re not even legal for fuck’s sakes. Jesus Christ, you aren’t even legal,” Louis mumbles, leaning forward to catch Harry’s lips in a hard kiss.

The kiss is more teeth than lips or tongue, nothing that Harry’s used to. Harry’s only ever kissed one person, who happened to be his best mate. He and Zayn had only kissed because they were both curious about what it would be like to kiss anyone, especially a boy.

Louis pulls away quickly, his forehead resting against Harry’s. He’s breathing roughly, like he’s just run a marathon or something.

“Do you want me to help you get rid of that, baby?” Louis asks, rubbing his palm against the bulge in Harry’s pants. Harry’s gotten so hard that he’s leaking now, an obvious wet patch forming at the front of his briefs.

“Please,” Harry breathes, lips brushing against the stubble on Louis’s chin.

“Take them off, yeah? And then lay on the bed, on your back. Wanna see your face, baby,” Louis tells him, giving him a hard kiss on the lips before he pulls away and lets Harry pull his pants down his legs and then throw them onto the floor.

While Harry’s discarding his pants, Louis pulls off the flimsy t-shirt he was wearing and throws it to the ground. Harry’s fully naked now, while Louis is only naked from the waist up. There’s something so dirty about it that makes it so hot to Harry, making him whine. He scrambles to position himself toward the headboard, lying on his back.

Louis crawls up the bed, kneeling over Harry’s legs.

“So pretty,” Louis mumbles to himself, hands running up Harry’s milky thighs. Harry’s body is definitely not pretty. He may have gotten a bit taller within the last couple of years, but he’s still a lot shorter than Louis. He’s also pretty pudgy. He’s got chubby thighs and a good bit of baby fat still left on his sides and his tummy. He hasn’t got the biggest cock ever, considering he’s only twelve, but he’s pretty big for his age. Up to Louis’s cock though, he’ll probably look like nothing. Harry hasn’t exactly ever seen Louis’s actual cock, but when he can see the outline of it in Louis’s boxers, his trousers or his swimming trunks, it looks like a monster. Something that Harry wants in his mouth, stretching his jaw, and in his arse, splitting him open in the most delicious way.

“What do you want, baby boy?” Louis asks, tracing a finger down Harry’s cock.

Harry groans, his hips shifting. The touch isn’t much, but it’s enough to make his cock twitch and a blurt of pre-come to fall out of the slit of his cock and slide down his tummy.

“Fuck me?” Harry asks. He wants nothing more than to feel so full from taking Louis’s cock, wants nothing more than for Louis to give him the first and the best fuck of his life.

Louis bites his lip. “Are you sure? That’s a big deal, H. And it’ll hurt for a bit. I don’t want to do anything you aren’t entirely sure about.”

“I’ve never been more sure in my life about anything more than I am right now,” Harry says. “I know it’ll hurt, but I trust you to make it good for me and take care of me.”

Louis smiles, leans close enough to Harry so he can kiss him softly.

“Okay, if you’re sure. If at any point it’s too much, you let me know and I’ll stop and just suck you off instead, okay, baby?” Louis asks.

Harry nods his head quickly. He’s never felt so nervous yet excited in his life. He feels like he’s dreaming.  _Is_  he dreaming?

“Do you have lube?” Louis asks. Harry makes a face.

“Lube?”

Louis nods. “If we’re doing this, we’re going to need lube. Or some unscented lotion. Something slick.”

“Can’t we just use spit?” Harry asks. He doesn’t understand why they have to use something that they have to get up and go find, when there’s perfectly good spit to use that they can get from their mouths.

“Baby,” Louis says, shaking his head. “If you don’t want it to be painful, then we need something slicker than spit. Spit will make it less dry, but it won’t make it wet enough for your first time. Which… this is your first time, yeah?”

Harry nods. He feels like an idiot. He’s a total virgin. A total inexperienced virgin who’s probably not going to lose his virginity with this gorgeous man because he has no fucking lube. He doesn’t even know what lube is.

“I thought so,” Louis smiles. Its his ‘Harry’s smile’. Harry feels warm all over. He feels less like an idiotic inexperienced virgin.

“I’m sure you’ve got lotion somewhere, yeah?” Louis asks, rubbing softly at Harry’s thighs.

Harry shakes his head. “I don’t. But I have some Vaseline. That should be good, right?”

Louis gives Harry an extra big smile at that. “That’s perfect, baby. Where’s it at, then?”

“Erm, should be in my side table. The top drawer,” Harry says, staying where he is while Louis gets up and goes to the side table, looking through the first drawer and shuffling things about. He comes back to bed with a tiny thing of Vaseline in his hand a big smile on his face.

He pushes Harry’s legs apart and sits in between them, opening the bottle of Vaseline and spreading some on three of his fingers.

“Okay, this’ll probably be cold at first. Then when I put a finger in, it might be a bit painful. Mostly it’ll be uncomfortable though. If you want to stop after that, that’s okay, but you should wait until I get at least two fingers in. One finger isn’t all that enjoyable,” Louis says. Harry inhales and then nods his head in understanding.

Louis rubs the pads of the three fingers against Harry’s hole, murmuring about how pretty and pink his hole is to him while he rubs it. He pushes a finger in, not stopping until its all the way inside and then looks up at Harry once he’s to the last knuckle.

“How’s it feel, baby?” Louis asks, smiling reassuringly at Harry.

“Doesn’t feel bad, but doesn’t feel good. Move, maybe?” Harry responds, loosening his grip he has in the sheets. It doesn’t feel that bad, but it does feel very different and it does burn quite a bit.

Louis nods, moving the finger in and out of Harry slowly. He keeps moving the one finger until he feels Harry start to relax around it. Then, he adds a second finger along with the first. Harry gets tense again, clenching down on the two fingers inside of him.

“Hey, none of that,” Louis says, “You have to relax or it’ll hurt a lot worse than it needs to, okay?”

Harry nods, takes a deep breath and relaxes his body as much as he can while he has two of Louis’s thick fingers inside of him. God, Louis is  _inside_ of him. His cock isn’t even inside of him yet and Harry feels like he’s going to explode.

After a while, Harry starts to really relax so Louis adds a third finger, angling them just right. Harry moans, his back arching and his hips grinding down on Louis’s fingers. While Louis was fingering him, his cock had gotten a bit softer, leaving him only half hard, but now he’s regained most of the hardness.

“What – what was that? It felt – god, felt so good,” Harry moans.

“That’s your prostate. Told you once you’ve got more than one finger, if you angle it correctly, feels fucking phenomenal, innit?” Louis says, leaning up to kiss Harry’s jaw while his fingers fuck into Harry.

Harry can’t decide what to focus on: Louis’s fingers inside of him, his lips on his skin, or the fact that Louis is leaking pre-come through his sweats. Harry’s made Louis so hard that he’s literally leaking through two layers of clothes.

Harry’s cock twitches.

“I think I’m read – god, I’m ready. Fuck me,” Harry moans.

“Think you could handle riding me, baby? Wanna see you work yourself on my cock,” Louis says, biting Harry’s jaw.

Harry moans, nods his head quickly. Louis leans up, pulling his fingers out.

“Shit. Do you have a condom?” Louis asks, looking like he’s having a heart attack.

Harry shakes his head. “I don’t think I – wait, no I might. Mum gave me a speech about safe sex a while back, gave me a condom and everything. I think its – it should be in my side table, where you found the Vaseline.”

Louis gets up, making his way over to Harry’s side table for the second time tonight. Harry silently thanks himself for not having anything embarrassing hidden in his side table (like the pictures he’d taken of Louis when he came over to swim that one time).

Louis makes a noise of disapproval, then pulls something out the drawer and closes it. He stands at the edge of the bed, then pulls down his sweats and his pants in one go. Louis is standing naked and hard in front of Harry, and Harry feels as if he’s just seen the second coming of Christ.

Louis’s cock is just as big as Harry had suspected it would be, maybe even bigger. Louis isn’t all that longer, probably around 6-7 inches, but he’s thick. The head is glistening and wet from the pre-come that had leaked its way out earlier and his balls are drawn up tight. He has a bit of dark hair around the base of his dick and balls, but other than that he’s cleanly shaven. Harry hasn’t grown any hair around his dick to shave.

Louis knees his way up the bed, biting at the corner of the condom wrapper. He pulls the condom out and rolls it quickly down his cock. He lays beside Harry, pulling Harry into his lap. Harry gulps, having a slight inner struggle because he honestly has no idea what he’s doing.

Louis grabs the Vaseline, spreading a good amount over the condom on his dick, making sure to get it nice and slicked up, so that it’ll be an easy enter inside of Harry.

Harry grabs the base of Louis’s cock, guiding it to his hole. When it catches on his head, his body jumps. His first instinct is to stop what he’s doing, but he keeps going, lowering himself onto Louis’s cock. Once he’s seated on Louis’s cock, his arse pressed against Louis’s balls and thighs, he lets himself take a moment to breathe.

It burns, is the thing. Louis’s cock is so thick, stretching him so wide. It feels good, though – being so full of Louis, so full of his big cock.

“Christ, baby, you’re so tight. Such a tight little hole, hmm?” Louis says, rubbing Harry’s thighs. Louis’s words shoot straight down to Harry’s cock, making it twitch with interest. Harry’s never had a thing for dirty talk, but for some reason, everything Louis does or says turns Harry on.

“Take your time, yeah? We’re in no rush. But just to let you know, it’s killing me not to move. All I want to do is flip you over and fuck you so good, H. Bet you’d scream for me, bet you’d be such a loud little slut, wouldn’t you?” Louis says.

Harry whines, his head falling back. He moves his hips in tiny circles, not really moving on Louis’s cock, but moving Louis’s cock inside of him. Louis’s fingers are digging painfully into his thighs, but he likes it; likes the fact that tomorrow he’ll probably have bruises in the shape of Louis’s finger tips. Likes that he’ll have proof that this wasn’t just a dream, that it actually happened.

Harry pulls himself up, then slams himself back down onto Louis’s cock, moaning whenever Louis’s hands move to grip at Harry’s hips instead of his thighs. Harry starts a rhythm, pulling his hips up softly then pushing them down roughly. It doesn’t take long for him to be bouncing on Louis’s cock.

“Look at you, riding my cock so good, baby. Look so pretty like this, with a big cock in your arse. Bet you’d love to have a cock in there all the time, wouldn’t you? Bet you fucking love being pounded, like the dirty little boy you are,” Louis tells him, urging him on.

Louis’s feet plant themselves on the bed, giving him enough leverage so that he can fuck up into Harry while Harry fucks himself on Louis’s fat cock. Harry moans loudly, has to bite his lip to keep himself quiet when Louis hits that place inside of him that makes his whole body shake with pleasure.

“Yeah? Right there, baby? My cock feels good right there?” Louis asks, hands moving to Harry’s arse, grabbing two big handfuls of his cheeks. Louis keeps his thrusts angled towards Harry’s prostate, making him have to bury his face in Louis’s neck so he can keep himself quiet.

“Fuck, H, you feel so fucking good. Such a tight little hole, wrapped around my big cock. You gonna come for me, baby? Get me all dirty with your come? Bet you look so pretty when you come, make the prettiest noises, don’t you?” Louis whispers in his ear, his breath hot and his voice hard.

Harry moans, hands tugging on Louis’s biceps. It feels like he’s already came, even though he hasn’t even been close to coming yet. He needs to come, though, needs it so bad his bones ache.

“Touch your pretty little cock for me, baby, wanna see you get yourself off for me,” Louis says, gripping Harry’s cheeks harder and fucking his hips up faster.

Harry moans, sitting up enough that he can slip a hand between their bodies and wrap it around his cock. He gives his cock a few tugs until he’s coming, getting his spunk all over Louis’s chest and his thighs.

Louis groans, fucking up into him with he comes down from his orgasm. Harry falls forward onto Louis’s chest, not caring that he’s basically lying in his own come. He feels spent.

He feels Louis pull his cock out, hears Louis pulling the condom off and throwing it to the side. Then he hears a slick sound of a hand on cock. A couple of seconds later, he feels a hot substance splash on his lower back, sliding down the cleft of his arse, down his perineum and to his balls.

Then he feels the bed dip and a couple of seconds later it dips again and there’s a hot, damp rag on his body, wiping his body clean. Harry just lays there, letting himself be cleaned up and taken care of, like he knows Louis wants him to. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to, anyway. His body feels like jelly. Tired, spent, jelly.

“Go to sleep, yeah, baby? You deserve it. You’re probably worn out, hmm? When you wake up, I’ll run you a nice hot bath, okay?” Louis tells him, rubbing his back.

The only thing he remembers before he falls asleep is Louis kissing the side of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos is always welcomed!  
> you can find me on tumblr (scruffydaddylouis) and instagram (@scruffydaddylouis)  
> i also take prompts on my ask.fm/glamorlarry


End file.
